


Trust

by giraffles



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, also she's got a bad mouth on her, but we knew this, jet is a dumb, warning for f bombs whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She often forgets that there’s someone out there who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Jet might have fucked up. Just a little.

By ‘a little’ she meant more like ‘got herself fried by a laser beam and thrown into a cliff half a dozen times’. On the list of all the stupid things she had done in her life, egging on the dangerous assassin-cyborg-super-soldier-thing was probably one of the worst. Taking it on alone probably hadn’t been the best idea either.

But what’s done is done, and she’s left wheezing in the dust and debris. If she wasn’t a cyborg, she’d be long dead by now. If she _wasn’t_ a cyborg, she wouldn’t have to worry about this bullshit in the first place. Jet attempted to get up and regretted it immediately. Something was broken, what exactly she wasn’t sure. Probably everything. It sure felt like everything.

And that thing was still coming after her because fuck her life and everything in it.

She must have blacked out at some point, because when she comes to, it’s to a whole lot of yelling and shaking. Alberta has her by the collar and is whipping her back and forth, cursing at her in German and howling about how she’s an idiot, a moron, a fool, a child—

Jet goes to talk back, to tell her off like _‘You’re not my mom!’_ , but finds herself unable to speak. Alberta is calling her every terrible name under the sun and she’s _crying_. She won’t let go of Jet’s uniform front even as she tries to insist that she’s okay, and she’s so sorry, and it’s all her fault. She hasn’t felt this guilty about messing up in a long, long time.

“You’re so _stupid!_ ” She gasped angrily at her. “Why didn’t you wait for me?”

Why hadn’t she? Because even though they’ve come so far together, made so much progress not just a fighting unit but as a weird, mismatched family, she’s really bad at trusting people. To the point it seems that she straight up forgets that she even has someone to turn to. Jetta Link has been fighting alone for so long that having backup is foreign and hard to comprehend.

She often forgets that there’s someone out there who cares.

That realization hits her with an unholy force that could level _civilizations_ if it were a tangible thing. It doesn’t help that Alberta has her in a death grip of a hug, which kind of hurts considering she got her ass handed to her not that long ago, but she’s not going to push her away. Its affection and concern she probably doesn’t deserve, but she’s not going to stop her. She’s gotta try harder from now on. No more of this nearly getting dead thing.

Not when she’s still got someone to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme "Give me two characters and an AU, and I'll write something for you!". Reiko ask for 002 and 004 with the AU being fem!AU. And man do I love me some genderswaps.


End file.
